


Don't Forget He's Mine

by an_oblivious_storm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bets, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Everyone Wants A Piece Of That Ass, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealous!Bucky, M/M, Mario Kart, Morning Kisses, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Get Together, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective!Bucky, Steve Rogers Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 04:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_oblivious_storm/pseuds/an_oblivious_storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God, you're so dumb, with your dumb face, and dumb eyes, and dumb smile, you're such a sap, I love you so much, you little punk"</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>that time everyone wanted a piece of Steve, so Bucky had to tell them all who Steve belongs to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget He's Mine

The night before, Steve and Bucky had gotten over their fears, or stupidity as Natasha and Sam call it, and finally told each other they've been in love with each other since either of them can remember. So, they had a tiring night of confessions, cuddles, and _other_ night activities that the memory of them makes Steve blush uncontrollably, so understandably both of them were tired, and slept in late the next day.

 

They both woke up all tangled together, limbs intertwined and dopey smiles plastered on their faces. Sunlight dappled the walls and bathed the room in a soft glow. Bucky stirred in Steve's arms, and as soon as he saw Steve's grin and halo of blond hair highlighted by the sun, blue eyes gleaming, and he couldn't resist yanking him in for a messy kiss, mumbling " **God, you're so dumb, with your dumb face, and dumb eyes, and dumb smile, you're such a sap, I love you so much, you little punk** " and other ramblings. Steve just grins wider, and replies with " **Yeah, but I'm your punk, jerk** ". Bucky just wriggles closer and leans in to capture Steve's lips in another kiss, but Steve leant back and rolled smoothly out of bed. He stares down at the brunet, and giggles when he sees Bucky's lips turned into a pout, but with an appreciative gleam in his stormy eyes as he takes in Steve very muscular and very naked figure. Steve turns around and throws a t-shirt in Bucky's face, and says " **C'mon, we gotta go eat, I'm starved** " and puts on the first thing he can find, which turns out to be a tank top that exposed his bulging biceps, and some gym shorts. He turns and sees that Bucky has put on the t-shirt and some sweatpants, and pulls him in for a soft kiss, brushing his fingers through his love's tangled hair, runs his hands down his arms, cybernetic and skin, and laces their fingers together. " **Let's go, dollface** " Bucky murmurs, and pulls Steve out the door.

 

They get in the elevator to the communal floor, as they know that as it's a weekend there will be a large cooked breakfast for both of them waiting in the kitchen. When the elevator slows, they both look goofily at each other and let go of their hands, simultaneously agreeing to not tell everyone yet, as they know that Clint and Tony have a bet going on for when, as Tony puts it, " **get their heads out of their asses and kiss** ", so they want them to sweat it out.

 

They enter the communal floor, and see Sam and Natasha draped across the luxurious sofa, watching Clint and Tony shout insults at each other in a heated game of Mario Kart on the giant TV. Thor and Bruce seemed to be in a light-hearted conversation, althought the Doctor seemed uneasy at the way Thor's laughter boomed across the room, whilst Wanda and Pietro were chatting with Maria and Pepper at the kitchen table. Everyone glances up as they wander towards the kitchen in search of coffee, however Bucky noticed that everyone's eyes seemed to linger on Steve's form as he walks. Bucky brushes it off, thinking that they probably think that it's unusual to see Steve up so late, as he usually runs with Sam most mornings at the crack of dawn. However, it isn't until Steve stretches up to grab the mugs from a high shelf, and his shirt rides up to expose part of his sculpted stomach, that Bucky sees the gaze of about everyone in the room, all staring appreciatively at Steve's torso. " **That's it** " Bucky says loudly, and yanks Steve towards him and crowds him against the counter, before pressing them together in a positively filthy kiss. He runs his hands through Steve's hair and down his body, and Steve was too stunned to do anything at first, but he caved with a whimper and kissed him back just as passionately. Bucky parts from Steve with a gasp, and Steve presses their foreheads together, before whispering " **Buck, I thought... Um... Why?** ", struggling to verbalise his thoughts. Bucky just smirks, but turns to the rest of the room with a death glare and says " **He's mine.** ", before grabbing Steve's hand and yanking him back out of the door. Steve turned about as red as Thor's cape, staring at the shocked faces of the rest of the team, but let himself be led out of the room, mumbing something like " **I am.** ".

 

They stumbled towards the elevator, all thoughts of breakfast out of their minds as Bucky presses relentless kisses to Steve's neck, but they both stop and giggle once they hear the simultaneous pandemonium of noise coming from the kitchen, a chorus of yells, " **I told you so!** " 's, and the distinct sound of Tony whining a multitude of curses whilst from the sounds he was making, Clint appeared to be doing a victory dance, and chanting " **Hand it over, metal man, I win!** ". However, Steve and Bucky soon stopped paying attention, as they had other, more _pressing_ , matters to attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
